


Summerstorm

by madnina



Series: Skipthur Drabbles [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Snuggling, Storms, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/pseuds/madnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fandot Creativity Night - prompt: "storm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerstorm

The lightning projected the whole room into sharp relief for a short second. Martin looked up at Arthur's face. As the sky flashed, Arthur's dark shape was starkly highlighted. Martin liked the shape of it. The traits were soft and round, but still masculine and well-proportioned. Martin reached up and planted a kiss on Arthur's jawline in the darkness. Thunder rolled in, interrupting the noise of the howling wind and patter of the rain on the window.

"Six seconds," went Arthur. "That's, umm.."

Martin did the calculation rapidly in his head.

"Two and a half miles."

"It's getting closer! Do you think it might do a lightning strike?"

"Maybe. It's quite rare though."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"Once. When I was a kid, it struck a tree right in our garden. Only a bit of burnt trunk was left behind."

"Wow, that must have been scary."

"I hated storms after that."

Arthur hummed, letting his hands move gently across Martin's neck. 

"What about now?"

"Well, this house is safe. There's an antennae on the church spire just down the street so we're fine. Anyways, it's different if you have someone to watch it with."

Arthur kissed his temple in response, and they settled back on the futon to stare at the sky some more.

After a minute, another bolt of lightning flashed accross the Fitton sky - this time forking into several sections, spreading along the low cloud cover.

Arthur and Martin both gasped in amazement.

"Wow, that was a big one!"

The thunder arrived fast, shaking the walls of the old house and making the wooden floorboards of the attic vibrate.

Martin snuggled himself inside Arthur's arm and the blanket that covered them. Arthur's arms tightened their hold around him. He wasn't worried.


End file.
